


Tadashi Hamada X Reader - Run Home Little Boy

by writeyouin



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, NSFW, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When Tadashi sees you, a prostitute attacked in an alley, he tries to help you, but all you want is for him to go away.





	1. Go Away

Tadashi was exhausted, his mind-whirring from the first days of programming his would-be health companion robot. He slung his satchel over his shoulder, groaning when he noticed the time. Normally, he didn’t mind working late, but on a day when he didn’t have his moped and was relying on public transport, he quickly realised that he’d missed the last bus and would have to do the two-hour walk home. He rubbed his face tiredly, making his way slowly out of the building and considering his options. While it wasn’t the best of ideas, he knew that if he took a shortcut through a few of San Fransokyo’s darker allies, he could cut at least forty-five minutes off his journey, so long as Aunt Cass never found out of course; she’d kill him if she ever found out he took the allies home. Still, he doubted much would actually happen; despite stories of monsters in the dark, San Fransokyo was a pretty safe city.

Happier in his decision to take the shortcut, Tadashi had a little skip in his step, even through the shadier part of town, which was quiet much as he’d suspected, until he saw you. He couldn’t see much in the darkness but as a violent scene like something from a bad cop-drama unfolded, Tadashi knew he had to do something. At first, you were simply talking to a man about his size, no signs of anything wrong to Tadashi who would have happily squeezed past the pair of you. Then the man grabbed your forearm, apparently trying to drag you somewhere while you roared fiercely for him to let you go. It was only when you bit at the man’s arm that he went to punch you, which is exactly when Tadashi ran to your rescue.

He wasn’t in time to stop the hit which knocked you roughly to the ground, but he did stop any more damage by way of yelling as he charged down the alley.

“HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER!”

“Shit!” The man spat, running away hastily before the kid’s yelling could get the attention of a cop or somebody who he wouldn’t be able to beat down.

When Tadashi was sure the street thug wasn’t coming back, he moved to turn his attention to you, only to be surprised when you weren’t there. He spun around quickly, dark eyes scanning for you and quickly locating you turning the corner to another side-street. He ran to catch up with you, somewhat breathless from adrenalin, “Hey, Miss, are you alright?”

You sighed, speeding up slightly, “I’m fine.”

Tadashi gave you a once over while he kept pace. You were about his age, wearing a skimpy black dress that left little to the imagination, long boots that came up to your thighs, and makeup so dark that the blood coming from a cut on your cheek looked almost light in comparison. Tadashi was no doctor but looking at your cheek, he could tell it would be swollen in the morning. Taking everything in, he wondered what the hell had happened back there and why you were so eager to get away from him.

“Miss, do you need a doctor?” He asked unsurely.

You laughed harshly, “For this little thing? Please, my gran could hit harder.”

“Then do you need me to walk you home?”

“I don’t need anything from you. Go away.”

“But-”

You stopped dead, turning to him angrily, “What? You want money or something? Cos’ I got nothing. Sure, you helped me out back there, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle, so what do you want?”

Tadashi’s brows furrowed, and he answered quietly, “I don’t want anything.”

“Don’t lie to me…” You wrapped your arms around yourself, looking to the floor, “Everybody wants something.”

“I- I only want to help you.”

You risked a peek at him from the side, unsure of what to say or do, instead you merely asked, “Why?”

Tadashi didn’t have an answer for you; somehow, he didn’t think you’d believe it was a form of basic human decency. “Hey um- Let me start again, I’m Tadashi, and you are?”

You sighed, shaking your head slightly at the weird turn the night had taken. Tadashi didn’t seem to want trouble like the other guy and to be honest, you could use the business. Surely, to be in the red-light district of San Fransokyo, Tadashi had to have come for the kind of business you had to offer before he’d seen you attacked. If that was so, you should be treating him like a potential client. Putting on your best fake smile, you answered playfully, “Whoever you want me to be.”

Tadashi frowned again, “I’m sorry.”

You rolled your eyes. He was either one of the dense clients, or one with little imagination, “(Y/N). My name’s (Y/N).”

“That’s a nice name.”

You laughed. Was he for real?

Tadashi smiled, “Hey, if you don’t mind me asking… What did that guy want?”

“Oh, him. He wanted me to perform for free, and I don’t give anything away for free sweetie.”

“Perform? Are you a singer or something?”

“A sin- Oh,” You dropped your client act, offering a sympathetic smile in place of the fake one. Evidently, the naive young man in front of you really didn’t know what kind of alley he was in. You began walking again, forcing Tadashi to keep pace once more.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, you’re just out of place and out of time. You should go, you clearly don’t belong here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Obviously.” Tadashi reached for your arm which you pulled away defensively, hissing, “Don’t touch me.”

He put up his arms apologetically, “Sorry, I- I just want to know what’s going on.”

You stared at him coolly, preparing yourself for the slew of insults that were about to come your way, “How shall I put this? I’m a lady of the night, a prostitute, a whore, a jezebel, a slut… Did I miss anything? Anyway, he wanted my time for free and I’ve already told you, I don’t give time away for free; yet you insist on trying to waste mine.”

Tadashi blushed a deep shade of crimson; the pieces had all fallen into place, though he wondered how he’d missed it before. “I- Um- I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Look, you probably won’t believe me, but I really want to help you. Maybe there’s someplace I can call that will help you off the streets or-”

“Oh my God. Stop, just stop with the crazy talk. What kind of good Samaritan are you? Nobody cares this much.”

“Well maybe if people did, the world would be a better place,” Tadashi said resolutely.

You stared at him like he was delusional, wondering what kind of sheltered life he’d led. Then again, it wasn’t so long ago that you were like him, if not as pure of heart; maybe that was why you actually wanted to believe in his dream, if only for a minute.

A gust of wind blew through the alley, making you shiver, and within a second, Tadashi had taken his cardigan off, placing it gently around your shoulders. Your eyes became glossy with tears at the unexpected act of kindness. You were suddenly aware of how easy it was to become comfortable in Tadashi’s supporting presence. Forcing your expressions to be neutral, you pushed hard into Tadashi’s chest, making him fall to the floor.

You looked down at him calmly as he watched you with a confused gaze. As emotionlessly as you could manage, you spoke, “Run home little boy; you don’t belong in my world.”

And with that, you walked away, leaving Tadashi alone once more.


	2. Perfect

You lay on your dingy bed, hugging Tadashi's cardigan close to you and breathing in its unique scent. You couldn't quite explain what the scent was, but that didn't matter, it made you feel safe; perhaps that's what friends smelt like. You understood of course, that in your line of work, you couldn't afford a friend, but if it were possible to have one, it would have been him. His face remained clear as day in your mind's eye, so sweet and caring as he looked on you as an equal, even knowing what you were; it made a nice change from the harsh leering faces you'd come to know.

You turned your head slightly, glancing at the clock on your bedside table. Seven in the evening was fast approaching, time for all good ladies of the night to be out working. Resignedly, you took off the cardigan, hanging it up on the back of the door, and revealing your outfit for the evening, a tiny red boob-tube, and a skirt so short, there would be no mistaking your job. Quickly, you applied your makeup, using a small compact in place of a real mirror, for your apartment held nothing but the bare necessities. Finally, your façade was in place, a mask that created the image of someone alluring, unhindered by pesky emotions. You left the apartment quickly, doing your very best to push Tadashi out of your mind. On the job, thinking of him would do no good, you needed to be completely detached from everything, besides, he'd probably forgotten all about you already, for who in their right mind would remember a prostitute?

* * *

 Tadashi stared out of his office window that overlooked the campus grounds; it seemed that once again he couldn't concentrate. This was becoming a more and more frequent problem since he'd met you over a week ago. He longed to see you again, make sure you were okay at the very least, but you'd wanted to be rid of him so bad at the time, you must have hated him, right? Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to believe that. Everyone in the world needed someone to look out for them and you were no different. Tadashi had to believe that you'd been dealt a bad hand and that was all that was making you act out; you were creating a tough persona to survive the rough streets.

Tadashi checked his watch. Seven O’clock. Were you out there now, offering your services to your next potential client? He couldn't think about it for the pain it caused him to see you in such a position.

Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and missing his old grey cardigan that you'd probably thrown away by now, Tadashi made his way from SFIT into the dark alleys that should be avoided by law-abiding citizens. Then again, he was no longer going to be a law-abiding citizen. Tonight, he was going to buy a prostitute's time; he was going to buy you.

Once in the dangerous twists and turns of San Fransokyo's seedy underworld, Tadashi remained hyper-vigilant, looking out for any signs of danger that would send him running home; while he could handle himself, he wasn't going to go looking for trouble, especially when he had Hiro and his Aunt Cass to look after.

"Hey Sugah, you lookin' for a good time?" A frizzy-haired lady with a cheap accent leaned against a doorway, showing off her body.

She laughed when Tadashi tripped over himself, "N-no thank you."

He had to wonder what he was doing looking for you? Should he stay and offer to help that lady as well? He didn't think so, but that also seemed unfair. How many women were out here, forced to sell themselves because of an unjust world? Then again, that woman didn't seem to have the same vulnerability in her eyes as you had; sure, you'd tried to hide it but it was there nonetheless. Tadashi searched the path you were on before, to no avail; what if you'd already been bought tonight, or worse? What if he was too late and something unspeakable had happened to you? The same kind of unspeakable that creates a Jane Doe on the morning news. He walked faster, trying to think about computer algorithms to calm his racing thoughts, to little avail. Then much to his relief, he saw you.

You were on a street corner opposite a bar, clearly waiting for some horny fool to come looking for twenty minutes or so of cheap pleasure.

"(Y/N)!" Tadashi ran towards you eagerly.

Your heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. How had he found you again and how did he have such a strong effect on you? You tried not to show any emotion as he approached, though it was hard to combat the smile that threatened your lips.

"How have you been?" He asked, noticing that the gash on your cheek had healed nicely, leaving only the trace of a red line.

"Tony, right?" You said, hoping he'd be discouraged and leave if you got his name wrong.

He sighed, picking up on your gambit, "I think you know it's Tadashi."

"Do I? It's news to me."

"Have you... Have you had any more trouble since we last saw each other?"

"Yes."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tadashi rushed, concerned now more than ever about your well-being. If you were admitting there was a problem to him of all people, it had to be bad.

"Well, there's someone really annoying bothering me at work."

"Who?"

You stared at him pointedly.

A blush reached his neck which he rubbed awkwardly, "Oh..."

There was a chorus of laughter at the bar as the first few people stumbled out. You raised an eyebrow at the unruly bunch. A twenty-first birthday party on a bar crawl. They must have started early to be that slobbering drunk now; it was the perfect opportunity.

"If you'll excuse me," You said with a wicked smile, pulling up your boob-tube up to keep it in place before taking a few steps towards the group.

"Wait," Tadashi grabbed your hand, pulling you back towards him.

"Hey," You hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I um-"

"You don't get to come to my work and play good Samaritan, interfering in what you don't understand. I've got b-"

"I WANT TO BUY YOU!" Tadashi stammered loudly. "Not you! Your services, uh time- uh- I would like to buy your time."

You chuckled, "You? Really? Mr, ‘I want to help you out’?"

Tadashi wasn't laughing, so you stopped teasing, suddenly serene in what you knew best.

"How long?"

"I um- The whole night."

"You couldn't afford it."

"How much is it?"

You smiled at Tadashi. Was it possible you'd turned him from a good little boy into a thrill-seeker, even after pushing him to the ground as harshly as you had? "I'll tell you what, I like you, so I'll lower the price, just this once. For an hour... forty bucks."

You knew some of the uptown hookers charged a lot more than that but to be honest you were desperate for the money and if you got to spend the time with someone charismatic, handsome, and sober, then why not put the price down, just a little.

Tadashi pulled a large wad of money he'd earned from the cafe out of his wallet, "Look, all I have is two-hundred, but if you'll take it for the full night..."

You sighed, going against your better judgement and grabbing the roll, "Six hours. That's how long you've got and boy... you must have a lot of stamina for that."

Tadashi blushed again and you led him on a journey off the cold streets. He followed you to a seedy motel where you took a key from behind the desk; being a regular there, you'd settle the debt after Tadashi was gone. Grabbing his hand, you pulled him into a room on the second floor which honestly could have been a lot worse for its location. You led him to the bed and sat him down on it.

You were about to lean over him to kiss his neck when he held you back. "Wait..." He swallowed, dizzy from the scent of your intoxicating perfume.

You did as told, finding nothing unusual in the request; this was usually when your clients would list their kinks or whatever they wanted you to do to them. As it was, you expected something fairly simple but who knew? The normal-looking ones always turned out to be the weirdos.

Tadashi was taking a while to form words, so you took the lead. "What is it? Are you worried about protection, 'cos I’ve got that cove-"

"No," Tadashi cleared his voice which was becoming husky in his anxiousness. "It's not that, I just- I don't need you to do anything."

"Excuse me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"You just paid two hundred dollars to talk... Alright, buyer's choice. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want... I want to get you out of this life."

You whistled lowly; evidently this wasn't going to be the easiest two-hundred you'd ever made. "Tadashi, can I be honest with you?"

"That's all I want."

You sat on the bed next to him, "Look, I'm sure you think you're helping me out or whatever, but this isn't some kind of Pretty Woman situation, 'kay? You can't whisk me out of the only life I've ever known because you feel sorry for me. I'm a whore, it's what I do. You name me another job where I'm going to make what I do here when I've got no experience, little education, and a whole bunch of other people competing with me for the same things; you can't, can you?"

"But you'd have... you'd have your dignity. You'd have freedom, you'd have-"

"No. I have my dignity already. Tell me, who decided my dignity was in my vagina? ‘Cos I didn't. And me... I'm free as I'll ever be."

"Don't you want more?" His eyes pleaded with you to let him rescue you, somehow, as if your very life rested on his shoulders.

"Everyone wants more than they have, but the thing is... I have things holding me back here. This isn't a fairy-tale where you come in and rescue me Tadashi. Besides... What would you do when you have me? I'm not yours to keep."

Tadashi knew that, but it hurt to hear nonetheless. Had he really envisioned a relationship with you from one meeting? Now that he was being rejected for it, he supposed he had.

"Hey," You held his hand which somehow felt more intimate than anything you'd normally be doing with a client. "Chin up little pup, people are supposed to have fun with me. Come on, you've got me for six hours. We can talk about whatever you want."

That night, you learned all about Tadashi's life from his family and friends, to university, even about the way he'd lost his parents. He kept trying to lead you into the conversation, though you remained cautiously closed off from him, keeping a safe distance; it was better that way, lest he get too attached to you. As he talked, becoming more animated in each subject, you knew you should have given him his money back and left, but his personality proved to be addictive and what harm could it be to allow yourself just one night of fun?

As it turned out, that was only the first of many nights with Tadashi in the cheap motel and things were only growing from there. The second time he came, he only spent an hour with you but he did bring food from a place called the Lucky Cat Cafe, which according to him had the best food in town, and to be honest you had to agree, though your standard was pretty low. After that, he brought board games, making you laugh with childlike wonder as the two of you laid on the bed playing Battleships. Everything he did was a surprise and as foolish as it was, you found that every time he left, you couldn't wait for the next time he would come along.

Slowly, Tadashi was piecing you together, finding out your likes and your dislikes as he fell in love. He only ever wanted to see you happy and he started to think it was working as you often lowered the prices just for him. He had plenty of savings from working at the cafe, though you were quickly eating through them; now, he was picking up as many shifts as he could, just to see you again but he couldn't find anything more worth his money and time than you. He still longed to help you out of your job, into a better life, but it seemed he couldn't make you do so, even if he knew that deep-down you wanted the same.

He glanced at the clock in his house, glad to see that it was finally time to see you again. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the cafe, kissing his Aunt goodbye on the way. She saw the eager anticipation in his eyes and could only guess it was a date and as much as she wanted to pry and find out everything about you, she waited patiently till the day he would hopefully bring you home.

You waited patiently at your corner for Tadashi, dressed in civilian clothes so you wouldn't be recognised as a prostitute; for once, you were taking a day off, if only for him. When he finally got to you, Tadashi was out of breath from running, missing his moped which he was a little too nervous to bring to such a shady area when he would have to leave it for long stretches of time.

"Tadashi," You beamed as he walked straight past you.

He spun around, taking you in and finding you honestly breath-taking in ordinary clothes. A familiar blush coloured his neck and cheeks, "I didn't recognise you... you're beautiful."

"Thank you," You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear nervously. "Hey, I want to show you something, come on."

You grabbed his hand, leading him only a short way into a shabby building, then taking him to the top-floor. He was so used to the dank neighbourhood by now that the dilapidated building didn't bother him a bit, though he did wonder where you were going. You got your keys out, opening a cheap wooden door and showing him inside.

You no longer had to say anything; Tadashi understood. You'd finally trusted him enough to show him your meagre apartment. He looked around, not knowing what exactly to say, though in his head he was thinking about all the ways he would fix the shabby place up for you later on. He smiled when he spotted his old cardigan at your bed-side table, glad that a little piece of him had made it into your home since day one.

You rubbed your hands together anxiously, "I know it's not much..."

Tadashi couldn't believe how nervous you looked. "It's perfect," he smiled reassuringly, taking a seat down on your bed to put you at ease. You loved the way Tadashi was able to do that; he was the only person in the world who ever made you feel normal. To him, you weren't anything but perfect. The sudden urge to kiss him arose, yet the thought of doing so after so much build-up was somewhat nerve-wracking. However, never one to deny your impulses, you made your way to the bed, sitting down beside him.

Tadashi was about to start talking about Fred's latest antics until you put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently onto his back and leaning over him. Tadashi didn't move a you pressed your lips against his. He smelt like coffee and cake, with a faint whiff of motor oil, and his lips were softer than you'd expected. Slowly, he reached for your arms, holding onto you like an anchor to reality lest he suddenly wake up to find it was all a dream. Your hands travelled expertly down his sides, feeling the slender body beneath his clothes until you finally reached his jeans zipper. Tadashi tensed, grabbing your hands before they could go any further.

You pulled away from him, "What's wrong?" You asked gazing down at him with hazy eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Tadashi closed his eyes in a frown, "I just... I don't want you to be forced into this."

"Tadashi," You whispered, "I haven't taken any money tonight."

Tadashi opened his eyes in shock at the realisation.

You leaned close to his ear, "Tonight... I want to be yours."

Tadashi released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, then held you tightly against him, breathing you in like a drug. "I love you," he murmured.

You pulled up to kiss him again. "I love you too," You said afterwards, letting your hands travel down once more, though this time Tadashi didn't stop you.

"(Y/N)," He gulped somewhat nervously.

You hummed contently.

"You're um... This… This is my first time."

You smiled sweetly, "Okay... I'll be gentle."

True to your word, you were slow in everything, undressing Tadashi, then letting him undress you. He didn't know where to start as his eyes drank you in, appreciating you for everything you were. You waited patiently as inexperienced hands explored you, holding different parts of your body as only an engineer could; every time he did something you liked you'd moan, encouraging him. Trying to make the night about him, you ran your fingers through his hair, kissing a trail from his cheek to his chest. Tadashi groaned as you pushed against his hard-on. You had to smile as you remembered how inexperienced and impatient you had been during your first time, though that was much less pleasant than you were trying to make this for both Tadashi and yourself.

You kissed him again, "Are you ready for this?"

"Only if you are," he said, his voice cracking slightly from desire he was willing to hold back for you.

You seated yourself fully on him, enjoying the tormented groan he elicited. Then, you rode him, gasping when he clutched at your hips, losing control of himself as he bucked, driving himself rhythmically into you, though there was little time for pacing as he began to rut, so close to his finish.

"Thank you," he murmured, and you had to chuckle if only for the sincerity to his tone. You'd heard everything under the sun in your line of work, yet nobody had ever said that before.

"You're beautiful Tadashi," You grinned, only mildly out of breath.

Tadashi felt his insides coil before he climaxed unceremoniously. He knew it was over too soon and he would have voiced his embarrassment had he not been out of breath.

You seemed to sense his discomfort, for you put a finger to his lips, "Shh, it was perfect."

You slid off him, not caring that you hadn't cum, for that was still the best you'd ever had it and it only mattered tonight that he'd finished, since it was his first time and you had a much higher threshold for all things sexual.

You lay facing him and Tadashi held you close, playing with your hair as he got his breath back, "I love you," he whispered again, gazing down at you.

You wanted to join him in his peaceful moment, but your mind was already thinking ahead into the inevitable future; you'd never expected to fall in love, what prostitute did? You knew it would kill Tadashi if you went with someone else now and to be honest, all his noble talk of a better and brighter future was starting to get to you.

"Tadashi..." You traced patterns on his chest.

"Hmm."

"I used to stay in my job because I owed some bad people money."

You felt Tadashi tense around your body protectively as he snapped out of his peaceful afterglow, paying close attention to what you said next.

"I've paid them off now... mainly because of you, and I was thinking, I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be... more."

Tadashi sighed, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders, "Together."

"What?"

"We'll get you out of this life, together."

You'd always wondered how it felt to have someone to rely on, a second half to help you when you fell; like everything else that night, it felt perfect.


End file.
